


Y a tus enemigos más cerca

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gay Sirius Black, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Misunderstandings, Not Cheating, Oblivious James Potter, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Slytherin Sirius Black, Some Humor, Texting, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Remus es amigo de James y Lily, y tiene un romance secreto con el miembro estrella del equipo de rugby de Slytherin. James juega en el equipo de Gryffindor, y consideraría traición que su mejor amigo confraternizara con el equipo. Leve angst, leve drama, algo de smut~
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 16





	Y a tus enemigos más cerca

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente el James de este fic es un denso de lo peor, pero tiene el corazón donde debe estar. Los Black son una mierda, como siempre, y Sirius ama a Remus. ¿Qué hay nuevo bajo el sol? :)

**Y a tus enemigos más cerca**

Remus no necesitó revisar su teléfono para saber que ese mensaje recién recibido era _suyo_.

—¿El chico estrella otra vez? —Le chanceó Lily, que sentada a su lado en las primeras filas de las gradas estaba al tanto de su romance prohibido con un jugador del equipo contrario. Y no de cualquier equipo, sino de _ese_ equipo. Eso, si como Remus insistía en aclarar, a él le importara una pizca el rugby y la rivalidad que se vivía entre las casas de Gryffindor (¡Adelante, valientes leones!) y la de Slytherin (¡Malditas serpientes ponzoñosas!) durante la temporada que duraba 9 de los 10 meses escolares.

—Él mismo —respondió Remus, que con fingida indiferencia sacó su móvil y leyó un mensaje no muy diferente a los otros que recibía de él: Un sitio y una hora.

SB: Debajo de las gradas, sección E. 8:45.

RL: Ok.

Lily se asomó por encima de su hombro y leyó el mensaje.

—Vamos, podrías decir algo más serio que un simple ‘ok’.

—¿Qué, según tú, califica como serio? Porque con un nombre con el suyo, lo único que obtendré a cambio será su estúpida bromita de siempre.

—No actúes como si no te causara gracia en cada ocasión. Además, podrías escribir algo como “muero de ganas de verte” o “ardo en deseos de estar ahí”.

—¡Oh, Lily! —Farfulló Remus. No porque su mejor amiga pudiera leerle la mente iba a seguir su consejo, claro que no.

—Llevan suficientes meses haciendo esto como para considerarlo una simple aventura. Ya deberían de sentarse a charlarlo.

—Créeme si te digo que charlar es lo único que no pasa por nuestras mentes cuando nos reunimos —masculló Remus, pues era cierto. Sus encuentros, casi siempre cortos y espaciados, eran también sumamente secretos debido a su afiliación de casas. Sería un suicidio social para ambos siquiera aparecer sentados en la misma mesa de la biblioteca, ya ni hablar de juntos en cualquier otro sitio.

—Esa marca en tu cuello lo corrobora —le tocó Lily el chupetón que Remus había conseguido la semana pasada y que todavía relucía sobre su piel con todo y marcas de dientes. No que el acompañante de Remus hubiera salido indemne, pero al menos éste se había cuidado de dejar marcas visibles por encima de la ropa.

Remus se ajustó mejor la bufanda e hizo lo posible por taparse, a sabiendas de que no tenía sentido. James ya había hecho preguntas, acosándolo con la interrogante de al menos revelar si se trataba de una chicha o un chico. Costaba creerlo, siendo que James se había tomado con afabilidad su bisexualidad y el único cambio en su amistad era buscar para él entre la población completa de Hogwarts alguien con quien salir en citas dobles, pero pondría el grito en el cielo si esa otra persona en la que Remus estuviera interesado perteneciera a Slytherin. Con Ravenclaw haría una excepción, con Hufflepuff lo mismo, pero tratándose de sus acérrimos enemigos los Slytherin... James sería capaz de practicar el ostracismo total con Remus si se atrevía.

Era un asunto de bromas y risas entre Lily y Remus el grado al que James llegaría en caso de enterarse con quién se reunía a escondidas éste último, pero tampoco querían corroborar si sus peores temores podían volverse realidad.

—8:40 —le señaló Lily la hora a Remus—. Ve.

—Si James pregunta por mí...

—Le diré que estás en el sanitario. Anda, no hagas esperar a tu amorcito con escamas —le chanceó Lily una vez más y le atizó en el trasero con una palmada cuando Remus abandonó su asiento en las gradas para bajar.

A pesar de ya estar a mediados de febrero, el clima continuaba tan inclemente como si el invierno apenas estuviera comenzando y no en su curva final, pero Remus sentía una agradable calorcillo recorriéndole el cuerpo mientras bajaba apresurado los escalones hasta el nivel de piso y después se dirigía a su punto de reunión.

Su nombre era Sirius Black, y pertenecía al equipo de rugby de Slytherin como uno de sus mejores miembros. Ni en un millón de años habría Remus fantaseado tener una oportunidad con él, porque Black no era precisamente conocido por su homosexualidad, sino todo lo contrario. Oficialmente tenía por novia a una compañera de su mismo curso, una tal Marlene McKinnon que para nada había investigado Remus en sus horas libres con ayuda de sus redes sociales, y era el típico chico popular por el cual todas suspiraban y nadie podía jactarse de una oportunidad con él.

Remus incluido.

Pero su suerte había cambiado a finales del curso anterior, cuando después de la victoria que se disputaron Gryffindor y Slytherin en la final (ese año no se habían llevado la copa de ganadores) el propio Sirius Black abordó a Remus debajo de las mismas gradas que ahora eran su punto de reunión oficial. Por aquel entonces James y Lily estaban en una precaria tregua que intentaba borrar los primeros 5 años en el colegio donde él le declaraba su imperecedero amor y ella lo rechazaba sin parar, y esos últimos 12 meses donde los dos se habían dado la oportunidad de bajar la guardia y conocerse mejor.

Lily había acudido a los vestidores de Gryffindor para consolar a James, que no podía dejar de llorar y tenía preocupados a todos sus compañeros de equipo, y Remus había esperado alejado del lugar para darles espacio. Él también habría querido estar al lado de James recordándole que el rugby era sólo un juego y ya habría oportunidad en séptimo de buscar la revancha, pero tenía el presentimiento de que su suerte cambiaría si dejaba a Lily ocupar su lugar, y no se equivocó.

A su salida de los vestidores, James y Lily habían revelado que eran novios, y un anonadado Remus los había felicitado de corazón.

La razón era porque Black lo había abordado no mucho antes para preguntar por James, que había salido del campo cojeando por una lesión que disminuyó su rendimiento en el campo y había contribuido a la derrota de su equipo, y Remus había actuado a la defensiva creyendo que estaba ahí para regodearse. Pero no. Black estaba interesado por James, sugirió incluso una pomada que había hecho maravillas cuando él pasó por una lesión similar, y después sin más besó a Remus.

La noticia de la bisexualidad de Remus ya era un asunto pasado. Había tenido a su primer novio en quinto curso, y aunque fue una relación efímera que no duró más de dos meses, bastó para que el alumnado de Hogwarts estuviera al tanto de sus asuntos con mórbido interés.

Ese curso había terminado sin que Remus volviera a hablar con Black a pesar de que no era extraño de pronto topárselo en cada pasillo del viejo castillo y que sus miradas coincidieran, casi siempre acompañadas de un guiño sugestivo o una sonrisa.

Después del verano, Remus había dado por sentado que Black se olvidaría de él, pero para su sorpresa éste había conseguido su número de móvil (se negaba de paso a revelarle quién se lo había compartido) y desde la primera semana de clases lo citaba a escondidas para besarse en cuanto corredor y armario vacío encontraban en su camino.

Si Remus era o no amiguito con derechos secreto, poco le importaba a éste. Al fin y al cabo Black no le había hecho ninguna clase de promesa al respecto, ni era deficiente su desempeño o comportamiento durante los minutos que se regalaban en presencia del otro. Simplemente disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, y si Black engañaba a su novia, entonces no era asunto de Remus aunque Lily a veces le recordara que esa clase de relaciones clandestinas seguido tenían víctimas inocentes, como en el caso de Marlene McKinnon, que ignorante seguía siendo la chica oficial de Black.

Con un bufido apartó Remus esos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras se escabullía a través del alumnado que a esas horas se dirigía a las gradas en búsqueda de un buen puesto para presenciar el juego. Al año las cuatro casas de Hogwarts se enfrentaban dos veces entre sí, y aunque el partido incluía sólo a Slytherin versus Ravenclaw, James quería presenciar cada minuto del mismo para cerciorarse de las habilidades de sus miembros y planear jugadas para cuando fuera su turno.

Remus pasó de largo de un grupo de compañeros de curso y se desvió más y más a las partes bajas de las gradas, donde sólo acudían los fumetas y las parejas cachondas a tener sus citas. Suponía Remus, él y Sirius entraban en esa última categoría aunque sin la etiqueta de pareja. Lo de cachondos lo dejaba libre, porque los besos de un inicio se habían vuelto cada vez más intensos, y ya no era raro que al abrazarse sus erecciones se encontraran a medio camino o sus manos tantearan debajo de la ropa, siempre en búsqueda de más.

—Contrólate, Lupin —murmuró Remus para sí al introducirse bajo las gradas de manera que esperaba fuera de lo más inconspicua, y no muchos metros después encontró el punto de reunión al que había sido citado.

Sirius todavía no llegaba, pero era de esperarse. Era como su nombre lo indicaba, toda una estrella, y al menos su equipo así lo trataba gracias a la velocidad de sus pases y habilidad para anotar. Con toda certeza estaría en una celebración prepartido de la que tendría que escapar si quería reunirse con Remus.

A las 8:46, una figura con el uniforme de Slytherin se metió bajo las gradas y caminó en línea recta a Remus, que como ocurría cada vez más y más, de pronto no sabía qué posición tomar, dónde colocar sus brazos, de qué manera apoyar su peso en una pierna o dos, y si sonreír o mantener una expresión pétrea.

Sirius lo solucionó por él al lanzarse de lleno a sus brazos y besarlo con tantas ganas que casi parecía hambriento, abriendo rápido su boca con sus besos y jugando con su lengua, de tal modo que Remus tenía las piernas hechas gelatina antes de la marca del minuto, y tuvo que separarse un poco para respirar y recuperar el aliento.

—Woah —exhaló Remus por lo bajo.

Sirius no perdió tiempo en enterrar el rostro en su cuello y plantarle una serie de besos ahí.

—Ah, necesitaba esto —murmuró contra su piel—. El maldito estrés del partido me está matando...

—¿Listo para el partido, Black?

—No me fastidies, Lupin.

A pesar de que sus palabras podrían haber encajado a la perfección entre dos jurados rivales de casa, sus acciones contaban otra historia.

Sin falsos pudores porque ya no había cabida para eso en los cortos minutos que tenían a su disposición, Remus introdujo su mano por debajo del jersey deportivo de Sirius y tanteó la espalda ancha y fuerte que se contrajo bajo el tacto de sus dedos. A diferencia de James, que más bien estaba centrado en correr y anotar, Black era de los que perseguían y atrapaban. En más de un sentido... Como fuera, tenía el físico necesario para derribar a sus adversarios, y con esa misma familiaridad con la que seguro detenía a los miembros del equipo contrario bajo el césped, empujó a Remus hacia la parte más oscura de las gradas y volvió a besarlo con ansias irrefrenables.

Remus cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el ritmo de sus besos. Black besaba igual que jugaba en el campo: rápido y sin ceder un centímetro. Su lengua encontró la suya, y le hizo recordar la simple delicia que podía ser un beso cuando la otra persona sabía bien lo que hacía. Pero su encuentro no se limitó a simples besos y un par de manos paseando por su espalda, y tras presionar su pelvis contra la de Remus, Sirius lanzó la pregunta que tenía al menos una semana formulándose.

—¿Puedo?

—S-Sí...

Sin darle oportunidad a arrepentirse, Sirius volvió a refregar su cadera contra la de Remus, y éste apreció la prominente erección que ahí residía y colindó con la suya. No es como si se tratara de un primer contacto similar entre ellos dos, pero en otras ocasiones habían tenido menos tiempo. Casi siempre sus encuentros se daban con un imaginario reloj marcando su constante tic-tac sobre sus cabezas, y no es que esa vez fuera diferente con el partido a punto de comenzar y las gradas llenas, pero había algo diferente en el aire que ninguno de los dos podía dilucidar con claridad...

Ni Remus quería detenerse, y a juzgar por la pupila dilatada en los ojos de Sirius que casi absorbían el gris de sus ojos, él tampoco.

Sirius se valió de dos dedos para tirar a Remus por la pretina de sus pantalones y mantenerlo en su sitio mientras se refregó contra él como un perro en celo lo haría, y éste lo dejó hacerlo porque él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Juntos se unieron en un abrazo desesperado, repleto de besos y gemidos, que culminó cuando Remus de pronto se corrió en su ropa interior y por poco se le doblaron las piernas por la intensidad de su orgasmo. Sólo Sirius sosteniéndolo contra la estructura de las gradas puso alto a su caída, y después éste lo retuvo entre sus brazos y alcanzó su propio orgasmo, ahogando un gemido gutural con sus dientes clavados en el cuello de Remus e impregnando la piel circundante con su húmedo aliento.

Sin tener claro cuál era la etiqueta para casos como ese, Remus ladeó la cabeza y evitó mirar a Sirius, pero éste no hizo intento alguno por separarse. Al contrario, apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro y exhaló la única palabra que hasta entonces no le había escucha pronunciar.

—Remus... Eso fue...

—¿Ahora nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres? —Replicó Remus, listo para apartarlo de un empujón si su respuesta era todo menos seria, pero una vez más Sirius le hizo honor a su nombre.

—¿Y por qué no? Llamo a mi novia por su nombre y a ella la he besado menos veces en todos estos meses que a ti. A menos que...

—Bah —lo empujó Remus, pero no en balde era Sirius miembro del equipo de rugby y no se movió ni un ápice.

—Hazlo.

—¿Uh?

—Di mi nombre.

Remus fingió poner los ojos en blanco por fastidio. —Sirius.

—¿Ves? No era tan difícil.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera.

—Tsk —dijo Sirius, pero no parecía molesto. Al contrario, seguía abrazado a Remus como si la humedad en sus pantalones no fuera un asunto de preocupación.

A Remus no le habría importado quedarse así un rato más, pero el griterío en las gradas había aumentado de volumen, y no tardarían los miembros de ambos equipos en salir al campo y hacer lo que hicieran en toda su extensión. Todos menos Sirius, que volvió a las andadas al acercarse de nueva cuenta a Remus y besarle debajo de la oreja.

—¿No tienes un partido que jugar, _Sirius_?

—Dirás un partido que ganar, _Remus_.

—Lo que sea.

—Te dedicaré la anotación ganadora —dijo Sirius, que tras un último beso y un guiño dio un paso atrás y arrugó la nariz—. Ugh...

—Ve. Y sufre. Yo seguro lo haré desde las gradas —le confirmó Remus su estado, donde juntos compartían un secreto asqueroso en su ropa interior.

Sirius rió entre dientes y lo obedeció, y Remus todavía se demoró unos minutos antes de sentirse listo a caminar con firmeza suficiente en sus piernas para subir los escalones y volver a posicionarse en los asientos que James había reservado para él y Lily.

A su retorno, James ya estaba ahí con bocadillos, y su mirada seguía fija el desarrollo del partido, pero ni siquiera el rugby con los Slytherin como participantes retuvo su atención al 100%, porque apenas se sentó Remus al lado de Lily, James se inclinó sobre ella, y sin desviar la vista del campo, le cuestionó su paradero.

—Te perdiste de la primera anotación.

—No me importa —dijo Remus, pero después preguntó—. ¿Quién...?

—Ese bastardo de Black. No él exactamente, pero hizo sus jugadas y consiguió que Malfoy tuviera el camino libre para hacerlo. Es bueno.

—¿Malfoy?

—No, Black. ¿Es que no escuchas?

—No empieces, James —le riñó Lily, porque si bien tenía altos niveles de tolerancia para la pasión más antigua de James (después de ella), también marcaba su línea cuando éste se tornaba grosero con los demás.

—Vale, mejor hablemos de cómo Remus bajó al sanitario y regresó con otra marca en el cuello —dijo James con un leve toque de malicia, y Remus se cubrió veloz el cuello donde apenas unos minutos atrás Sirius le había plantado un rosario de besos—. En serio, Moony. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Acordamos no molestar a Remus y esperar a que él decidiera cuándo contarnos, James. ¿Recuerdas? —Codeó Lily a su novio, pero éste replicó que ese acuerdo sólo era válido para ella, porque él nunca había accedido a nada de eso.

—No es nada, uhm, serio —dijo Remus, mordiéndose la lengua para no caer en la misma boba broma que Sirius contaba por su nombre—. Lo que quiero decir es que no se trata de nadie importante.

—Que siempre huelas a la misma loción dice lo contrario. Si no fuera alguien importante, ¿por qué verse a escondidas todos estos meses? A menos que te avergonzaras...

Remus arqueó una ceja. —¿Me... me estás oliendo, James?

Lily se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. —No puedo creer que estoy por decir esto, pero... ¿Podríamos tan sólo ver el partido y guardar esta conversación para después?

Remus estaba a punto de acordar que sí y James que no, cuando las gradas volvieron a estallar en ruido al anotar Slytherin de nueva cuenta. Entre dientes maldijo James a “esas malditas serpientes rastreras”, y Remus se valió de esa distracción para bajar la cabeza y mimetizarse en el entorno.

Pese a que sus intenciones se reducían a comer de los nachos con queso que James había traído para compartir, Remus acabó por prestar atención al campo de juego. No al partido en sí porque ni con todas sus habilidades habría conseguido entender el sistema de puntajes y lo que se consideraba falta o no, pero sí a los jugadores, o a uno en especial.

En el campo, Sirius corría sin aparente esfuerzo y se desenvolvía con agilidad entre los miembros de su equipo y los de Hufflepuff. Durante la siguiente media hora participó en anotaciones o fue el elemento clave para que otros las hicieran, y con cada una se enfurruñó más James porque el equipo de Hufflepuff estaba teniendo un desempeño pobre y cada vez tenía menos posibilidades de ganar.

El final del partido fue precisamente ese, con la derrota de Hufflepuff y los Slytherin celebrando una aplastante victoria al más puro estilo arrogancia al recibir los abucheos de las gradas con exageradas reverencias y lanzando besos al público que los detestaba. Todos menos Sirius, que sostenía el balón del partido entre sus manos y paseaba la vista entre las gradas.

Remus no creía que su promesa de antes contara... No podía ser... Pero entonces su mirada se topó con la de Sirius, e igual que si el resto del alumnado se hubiera esfumado y sólo quedaran ellos dos en las gradas y el campo de juego, Sirius se llevó el balón a los labios y después lo levantó en su dirección.

—¿Pero qué diablos hace ese idiota? —Se enfadó James, que al estar posicionado casi a la misma distancia de Remus, de pronto tomó aquel gesto como personal—. ¡¿Me está retando?! ¡¿De eso se trata?! ¡¿Sirius Black me reta?!

—James... —Haló Lily de su brazo cuando James se puso en pie, y Remus puso una mueca por lo rápido que aquella situación se estaba saliendo de control.

—Prongs, creo que-...

—¡Acepto tu reto, Black! —Gritó James, y a su alrededor, varias cabezas se giraron con curiosidad—. ¡Tú y yo en el próximo partido! ¡Te haremos trizas a ti y al resto de los Slytherins!

Desde la cancha, Sirius dio la impresión de encontrar divertido aquel malentendido. —¡Eso ya lo veremos, Potter! —Gritó de vuelta, apenas un murmullo entre el griterío del estadio.

Y en las gradas, conocedores de la verdad para la cual James todavía no estaba al tanto, Remus y Lily compartieron una misma mueca.

Aquello no podría acabar bien...

La tirada de James en contra de Sirius y los Slytherin continuó fuerte y clara hasta la hora de la cena, cuando los tres se reunieron en la mesa de Gryffindor para cenar. A esas alturas del día, Remus ya había aprendido a hacer oídos sordos de las palabras exaltadas de su mejor amigo, pero el ligero repiqueteo de su móvil no le pasó por alto en el bolsillo y se apresuró a revisar de quién se trataba, a sabiendas de que si James y Lily estaban con él, el siguiente candidato en su lista de posibles era cierto jugador de rugby que lo había metido en _serios_ aprietos.

SB: Veo que Potter sigue molesto...

RL: Es una manera de decirlo.

SB: ¿Todavía no descubre que esa seña era para ti?

RL: No. Y puede que sea lo mejor.

SB: ¿Qué, es celoso?

SB: Pensé que salía con la pelirroja.

RL: Así es. Pero podría poner en modo paternal si sabe lo que hay entre tú y yo.

Remus envió el mensaje y torció el gesto mientras miraba la pantalla. ‘Lo que hay entre tú y yo’ sonaba a una especie de frase típica en la que persona R trataba de forzar a persona S a darle nombre a lo que hacían, y Remus no quería que Sirius se llevara esa impresión. Pero, ya era demasiado tarde y ninguna clase de corrección le ayudaría, así que en caso de que éste se lo señalara, Remus fingiría demencia.

Para su sorpresa...

SB: ¿Así que admites que hay algo entre nosotros?

RL: Sí. Un sórdido affair.

Por segunda vez en los últimos 5 minutos, Remus deseó poder darse de lleno en la cara con la mano. La frase ‘un sórdido affair’ provenía de una novela que Lily le había prestado para que se instruyera leyendo las ridículas escenas de sexo, y se le había pegado al cerebro igual que un chicle al zapato. Ahora se volvía en su contra y lo envolvía en problemas. Excepto que cuando Remus se atrevió a levantar la vista y enfocarla hasta la mesa del extremo opuesto del Gran Comedor, se topó con que Sirius sonreía con la vista clavada en su regazo. Y ya que nadie se mira la entrepierna con tal alegría (al menos no en público, exceptuando que seas un pervertido), Remus no tardó en recibir su mensaje de vuelta.

SB: Me encanta esa definición.

RL: Ya, pero apuesto que a tu chica no le gustaría.

SB: No, ella también lo adoraría.

SB: Marls también tiene el suyo.

Fue una mala suerte que en esos momentos Remus tuviera la mitad de su atención en la charla de James, su móvil, y hubiera agregado a su precario balance la tarea de beber jugo de manzana. De la impresión, un acceso de tos le hizo escupir y salpicar a sus amigos, que se apresuraron a auxiliarlo. En el caso de James, sin detener su monólogo acerca de cómo aniquilarían sin piedad a los Slytherin a la menor oportunidad.

—¿Podrías dejar eso para más tarde? —Le riñó Lily, extendiéndole a Remus unas servilletas para que se limpiara mientras que James le daba unos golpecitos a su amigo en la espalda y le preguntaba si todo estaba bien.

—Conducto... equivocado... —Articuló Remus, que de reojo comprobó cómo en la distancia Sirius lo observaba con atención.

Y no fue el único.

—¿Es que no puede dejar de mirar en esta dirección? —Farfulló James, y Lily se sumó a sus miradas para encontrarse a Black atento a su grupo. O al menos esa era la suposición de James, que estuvo más que dispuesto a hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo medio, pero Lily le puso un alto antes siquiera de que se atreviera a intentarlo. Cualquier prefecto que los viera podría ponerles de penitencia varias tardes de detención.

—Guarda ese comportamiento de camionero para otra ocasión, James —le siseó Lily, pues sabedora de la verdad, quería evitar más malentendidos innecesarios—. Actúas como un crío.

—¡Black me desafió! —Se exaltó James—. ¡Ustedes también lo vieron!

—Está en tu cabeza —dijo Lily—, y más te valdría dejarlo ir.

—¡Pero-...!

Por debajo de la mesa, Remus lo pateó, y al dedicarle James una mirada y a punto de abrir la boca para rezongar, se contuvo cuando éste apenas perceptiblemente movió la cabeza de lado a lado en un contundente ‘no’ y luego su vista se posó en Lily un segundo.

James lo comprendió y calló, y una vez más agradeció Remus que la debilidad más grande de su mejor amigo fuera su novia. Lily había sido la conquista más difícil que alguna vez James tuviera que hacer. Como estrella de rugby, con calificaciones perfectas, y habiendo crecido como el hijo único de una pareja de padres que lo habían tenido ya bastante mayores, James había crecido acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y a obtener todo lo que su corazón anhelara. Lily había sido la excepción, pues le costó a éste 6 años en Hogwarts de constantes esfuerzos y diferentes acercamientos para que ella considerara siquiera respirar en su dirección, e incluso ahora James la atesoraba, de tal modo que no haría nada deliberado para disgustarla con él.

En medio de aquel instante tenso, fue el ruido del móvil de Remus el que lo rompió.

SB: Perdona si te metí en problemas.

SB: Pareces haber tenido una conmoción en la mesa.

RL: No es nada.

RL: Sólo James siendo James.

SB: Potter puede ser de lo más enérgico.

RL: Te quedas corto.

SB: ¿Se le pasará pronto?

RL: Conociéndolo... Le durará hasta la hora de ir a dormir.

SB: ¿Entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca después de cenar?

SB: Prometo ser una buena distracción...

Remus se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír, y con una pausa que esperaba no revelara su impaciencia por aceptar la propuesta, volvió a beber de su jugo antes de acordar con Sirius una hora en el pasillo más desolado a su disposición.

Daba lo mismo que ya temprano se hubieran visto o que verse a escondidas en la biblioteca fuera una terrible idea debido a lo público de la locación, porque así fuera que Sirius lo citara en medio del Gran Comedor durante la hora de la comida, Remus acudiría.

Suponía él, ya era tarde para negar que como mínimo tenía un crush en Sirius Black...

A James le mintió Remus diciendo que iba a renovar un préstamo en la biblioteca, y a Lily le contó la verdad y le pidió ayuda que la pelirroja accedió encantada de brindarle.

—Lleva un par extra de bóxers —le chanceó Lily al despedirlo, y aunque Remus actuó ofendido, mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca con un grueso volumen de Historia Contemporánea bajo el brazo se cuestionó si su consejo no habría sido atinado.

Pronto descubrió que sí, cuando al omitir la centralita de Madame Pince se dirigió directo a uno de los pasillos más olvidados de la biblioteca en búsqueda de Sirius.

Por regla general, nadie se acercaba a aquella área sin un fin en concreto porque muchos de los libros que ahí se encontraban eran reliquias de cursos que ya no se impartían en Hogwarts. El colegio databa de varios siglos atrás, y si bien el curriculum escolar había cambiado hasta casi ser irreconocible (alquimia de verdad había quedado en el pasado para darle espacio a química), la permanencia de esos viejos volúmenes empolvados había cumplido una función de escondite perfecto en donde de vez en cuando él y Sirius se encontraban tras esos anaqueles y se besuqueaban hasta que escuchaban pisadas en la cercanía y entonces cada uno huía en dirección contraria por el pasillo.

Remus arribó primero y como siempre se distrajo leyendo los lomos de los libros, donde siempre podía confiar en la distracción de cursos de lo más ridículos, como “Apreciación de los astros en la próxima era de Capricornio” («Astrología, tiene que ser de un curso de astrología», pensó Remus), “Teoría de la herbología moderna en el contexto Europeo y sus aplicaciones en las ciencias inexactas” y un grueso volumen que se declaraba como “Historia moderna, volumen VIII” pero que databa del siglo XIX y hacía rato que se había quedado obsoleto.

A punto de sacarlo de su repisa, Remus se quedó quieto ante el cosquilleo en la nuca que le indicó que no estaba a solas, y al girarse para comprobarlo, descubrió a Sirius recargado en el anaquel opuesto, cruzado de brazos y con expresión divertida en el rostro.

—Oh, no te detengas por mí. Tú sigue —le indicó—. Parecías de lo más entretenido. Es obvio que te gusta leer.

—Sí, ¿y, qué hay de malo?

—Nada. Y no eres el único.

—¿A ti también te gusta leer? —Inquirió Remus, y Sirius exageró una expresión dolida llevándose la mano al pecho.

—¡Ouch! Seguro no al grado que a ti, porque cada vez que te veo llevas un nuevo libro bajo el brazo —dijo Sirius, extendiendo la mano y rozando el volumen que Remus todavía traía consigo como pretexto para justificar su estancia en la biblioteca—, pero sí, lo encuentro ameno.

—Caras vemos... —Murmuró Remus, consciente que no sabía gran cosa de Black, y ese simple dato de información había trastocado la idea que tenía de él—. Uhm, así que...

Ya que no se habían reunido en la biblioteca precisamente a charlar de sus libros y autores favoritos, Remus tomó la iniciativa al acercarse a Sirius y lo besó. Al cuerno con el falso pudor. Ambos querían eso, y cada minuto contaba.

Sin perder tiempo, Sirius empujó a Remus contra el librero más cercano y se lanzó a su cuello.

—No dejes marcas —pidió Remus con un hilo de voz y los ojos entrecerrados, pero ambos sabían que era una petición inútil. Una vez se caldearan los ánimos, Sirius lo olvidaría y Remus se lo permitiría.

—Lo mismo podría decirte —murmuró Sirius apartándose de su yugular—. Todo mundo piensa que mi novia es una chica posesiva, y a Marlene no le gusta eso...

—¿Pero esto sí? —Preguntó Remus, y apretó los labios en una fina línea. Demasiado tarde, la indiscreción ya estaba hecha.

—No le molesta, si es lo que te preocupa —dijo Sirius, pegando su cuerpo al de Remus y buscando su mirada—. Ella tiene sus propios asuntos por resolver, y le sirvo de coartada tanto como ella a mí.

—¿Entonces ustedes dos...? —Remus frunció el ceño, y Sirius besó el punto entre sus cejas para disolverlo.

—Marlene es mi novia, en efecto, pero es un título vacío salvo por la utilidad práctica que presta. Soy marica, Remus. Seguro ya lo debes haber deducido por tu cuenta luego de todos estos meses de vernos a escondidas.

Remus hizo una mueca por la palabra con la que Sirius escogió definirse, y éste lo notó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Esa palabra es...

—Oh, lo siento. En casa mis padres la utilizaban a diestra y siniestra. Era el peor de los insultos en el repertorio de Madre, y por años creí que significaba algo realmente terrible. Después descubrí en qué consistía, y cuando aprendí lo que incluía... Bueno, basta y sobra decir que al contrario, ser marica es de lo más divertido. Su pérdida, no la mía.

—¿Y McKinnon está al tanto?

—Ella tiene sus propios secretos —dijo Sirius, esbozando una media sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos—. Este noviazgo fue su idea. La ayuda de un amigo a otro.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—No.

—Uh, ¿y contárselo a un Gryffindor es la mejor idea?

—No eres simplemente un Gryffindor —dijo Sirius con naturalidad—. Y sé que puedo confiar en ti. Tengo un presentimiento contigo, Remus...

El uso de su nombre en lugar de su apellido puso a Remus en jaque, que se doblegó de buena gana a las atenciones que tuvo Sirius en su cuello con sus labios, y en torno a su espalda con sus manos. Él por su cuenta tampoco se cortó de explorar a Sirius, recorriendo su costado desnudo por debajo de la ropa y buscando calor para sus dedos helados.

Como siempre, la exploración a la que se sometieron mutuamente tuvo sus pros y contras, siendo de estos últimos el deseo de continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero nuevamente el ruido de pisadas unos cuantos pasillos a su derecha los obligó a separarse y a fingir desconocimiento cuando una alumna de primer curso atravesó su pasillo sin siquiera sospechar la escena que ellos dos protagonizaban segundos antes.

—Esto apesta —masculló Sirius al pasarse los dedos por el cabello despeinado, y Remus tuvo un momento de incertidumbre acerca de si estaba a punto de presenciar la terminación de sus encuentros, pero Sirius hizo exactamente lo opuesto—. Necesitamos encontrar un mejor sitio para estas citas nuestras.

—Ya. Pero no se me ocurre ninguno, y a menos de que tú tengas alguna idea...

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Sirius, que a juzgar por el brillo febril de sus ojos, ya tenía su mente puesta en ello.

Fuera o no a conseguirlo, Remus se despidió de él con un beso por la noche, y como siempre, cruzó los dedos porque no fuera el último...

De entre todo el alumnado de Hogwarts, Remus habría colocado a Sirius en el último puesto de personas que se acercarían a él en los pasillos entre clases para abordarlo, pero tuvo que colocarlo en un deshonroso segundo lugar cuando a la salida de química Marlene McKinnon lo detuvo a la salida y pidió tener unas palabras con él.

Con James y Lily caminando unos pasos por delante de él, Remus confiaba en tener un par de segundos de ventaja antes de que sus amigos se percataran de su ausencia y se cuestionaran su falta, por lo que aguardó expectante a lo que la novia de Sirius tuviera qué decirle a él.

—¿Realmente puede confiar Sirius en ti? —Le cuestionó Marlene en voz baja, y a su lado, varios alumnos les dedicaron miradas curiosas. No era común en los pasillos de Hogwarts tener alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin confraternizando, sin importar su sexo y edad, y ellos no iban a ser ninguna excepción.

—Me contó lo de ustedes —respondió Remus, indispuesto a dejarse amedrentar por una chica a la que le sacaba al menos una cabeza de estatura.

Pese a su apariencia delicada y de lo más femenina, Marlene McKinnon tenía un brillo en los ojos similar al que Sirius podía tener en ciertas ocasiones, y a Remus no le costó imaginar por qué eran amigos que confiaban el uno en el otro para mantener una falsa relación amorosa. Con toda probabilidad el lazo que los unía era su propia garantía de cuánto se fiaban mutuamente el uno del otro, y por ello era que McKinnon se cercioraba por su cuenta que Remus fuera alguien con quien valiera la pena bajar la guardia.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Dorcas? —Preguntó Marlene, no a Remus, sino a Dorcas Meadowes, una Ravenclaw con la que se le veía por doquier y que hasta ese momento había le pasado desapercibida en las cercanías.

Igual que Marlene, Dorcas era la personificación de la feminidad, y Remus la encontró preciosa. Extrañamente, las dos le parecieron ir de maravilla juntas, y tras unos segundos de tener la mente en blanco, de pronto la realización de su lazo lo alcanzó.

—¿Tú...? —Farfulló tras abrir grandes los ojos, y Marlene le desafió con una ceja alzada en lo más alto de su frente a expresarlo en voz alta y delatarla.

—Sí —confirmó Dorcas, y Remus tragó saliva—. Es un secreto, por cierto.

—Claro —asintió Remus.

—Y nos gustaría que siguiera así, al menos por una temporada —dijo Marlene como si se tratara de una sugerencia, aunque en su tono de voz iba velada una amenaza acerca de lo que podía ocurrirle a Remus si éste decidía irse de lengua—. Como puedes ver, el trato que Sirius y yo tenemos es conveniente para ambas partes, y así como él cuida mi espalda yo cuido de la suya, ¿comprendes, Lupin?

—Fuerte y claro —replicó éste, dispuesto a llegar hasta el final para averiguar qué quería McKinnon con él además de amenazarlo.

Marlene pareció estar dispuesta a someterlo usando su mejor mirada amenazante y manteniendo un silencio absoluto, pero ya que Remus era inmune al final acabó claudicando, y con un resoplido se rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta dar con un trozo de papel doblado en 4 partes y que contenía sus iniciales.

A Remus le causó casi tanta curiosidad la estilizada letra que hablaba de cursos de caligrafía tanto como reconocer la J de su segundo nombre y preguntarse cómo Sirius lo sabía, pero el premio se lo llevó el contenido del mensaje, que lo citaba en una de las partes más viejas del castillo, en un ala que había perdido el techo hacía ya una década y estaba fuera de los límites permitidos para los alumnos.

—No desconfíes —se inmiscuyó Dorcas—. Sirius descubrió aulas en perfecto estado y las acondicionó para... Bueno, ya verás.

—No rompas su corazón, Lupin —fue la orden más directa de Marlene, que con su dedo índice le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho y sin despedirse se marchó llevándose a su chica consigo.

Remus se tomó unos segundos para procesar ese encuentro, pero no todos los que hubiera requerido porque entonces James se sumó a él arrastrando a Lily y con voz chillona le exigió saber qué asuntos podía tener Marlene McKinnon con él.

—¡Es una Slytherin, Moony! —Exclamó James como si Remus no estuviera al tanto luego de 7 años en Hogwarts—. Fue Black, ¿verdad?

—¡¿UH?!

—Fue él quien la envió, seguro —dijo James, y Remus y Lily intercambiaron miradas de pánico—. Esa McKinnon es su novia, y la utilizó para acercarse a mí por medio de mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué quería? ¿Te preguntó algo de rugby? ¿O del equipo?

—James... —Empezó Lily, en tanto que Remus liberó el aire de sus pulmones con alivio. No que James paranoico fuera el mejor de los casos, pero al menos no lo colocaba a él en apuros.

—¿Qué dice la nota? —Preguntó James, y con reflejos que sólo podían ser obra del rugby, se le arrebató y la leyó.

Remus estuvo a punto del colapso, pero entonces James volvió a malinterpretarlo todo.

—Esto es peor de lo que pensé... —Masculló James, examinando la letra cursiva que citaba a Remus en un sitio y a una hora por demás inapropiadas—. La chica de Black quiere contigo, Moony.

—Diox... —Gruñó Lily, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano—. James, en serio...

—Deberías ir —prosiguió James—. Para conseguir pistas. Confraternizar con el enemigo y todo eso. Si McKinnon pretende sonsacarte información, págale con datos falsos. Será genial.

«¿De verdad James sacó calificaciones perfectas en la mitad de sus exámenes del trimestre pasado?», pensó Remus, pues no podía comprender cómo su mejor amigo era brillante académicamente, un genio en el campo de rugby, pero tan... idiota cuando se trataba de una situación por demás ridícula que él se había inventado en su cabeza siguiendo pistas por demás rebuscadas.

—¿Sabes qué, Prongs? —Dijo Remus, dispuesto a convertir esa situación tan desfavorable en una que le representara ventajas—. Tienes razón. Eso haré. Acudiré a esa cita con McKinnon y me encargaré de, erm, poner a esas serpientes en jaque. Déjamelo todo a mí que yo me encargo.

—Ese es mi Moony —lo elogió James prodigándole un apretón en el hombro.

En cambio, azorada por la escena que se había desenvuelto frente a ella, Lily se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Esto me supera, chicos...

Remus confirmó su cita con Sirius y se encontró con éste a los pies de la escalera que conducía al sexto piso y que estaba acordonado por una cinta amarilla que prohibía el paso. Sirius se limitó a levantarla para pasar, y la sostuvo para que Remus hiciera lo mismo.

—El lugar te va a encantar —le aseguró no por primera vez.

—¿Has traído antes a muchas personas aquí? —Inquirió Remus con el corazón sobrecogido por si la respuesta era afirmativa, pero Sirius lo tranquilizó sin siquiera sospecharlo.

—No, eres el primero. Pero Marls ha traído a Dorcas aquí.

—¿Ellas dos son...?

—¿Novias? Sí. Desde hace dos años.

Remus sacó cuentas mentalmente, y el tiempo coincidió con el que oficialmente Sirius y Marlene tenían saliendo como pareja oficial en Hogwarts.

—¿Y a ellas no les molesta que vengamos aquí?

—Nah. Fue idea de Marlene que te invitara a subir. Dice que está harta de verme como perro en celo por todos lados —rió Sirius, y el agarre que tenía de su mano con la de Remus se intensificó hasta casi hacerle crujir los nudillos—. No que te trajera aquí sólo para... Uhm, las vistas también son interesantes.

Remus creyó que era una excusa, pero lo cierto es que resultó ser cierto.

El sexto piso del castillo de Hogwarts en el ala oeste contaba con áreas derruidas en donde efectivamente el techo se había venido tiempo atrás, pero se trataba sólo de una pequeña porción, y en realidad el resto estaba en perfectas condiciones. Tanto que Sirius se había hecho de un escondrijo en una de las aulas abandonadas, colocando mobiliario recolectado aquí y allá, recubriendo cada centímetro de piedra con alfombras de distintos tejidos, y dotando el lugar de cortinas, cojines y hasta un minirefrigerador que funcionaba con apenas ruido.

—Es una extensión que corre disimulada hasta el quinto piso —explicó Sirius al explicar su funcionamiento—. También sirve para la tetera eléctrica.

Remus sólo tuvo una palabra para expresarlo todo: —Wow...

Sirius le explicó que aquel era su escondrijo desde casi un año atrás, y que habían ido acondicionando el lugar con objetos comprados de segunda mano y traídos de contrabando en los periodos de vacaciones para no atraer la atención de nadie. Hasta el momento era un secreto del que sólo estaban al tanto él, Marlene y Dorcas.

—Y ahora tú —le confió Sirius, y Remus se sintió extrañamente cálido a la altura del pecho—. Espero no nos traiciones.

—No... Yo no... Jamás —afirmó Remus en un susurro—. No podría.

—Genial —dijo Sirius, que tirando de la mano de Remus, lo maniobró hasta tenerlo contra él y después lo besó—. ¿Tienes que estar de regreso a alguna hora en particular?

Remus miró sus ojos grises de pupilas dilatadas y denegó con la cabeza.

—Genial —repitió Sirius, y volvió a unir sus bocas.

No es que Remus fuera un neófito total en cuanto al sexo. Había tenido citas aquí y allá, un par de parejas que duraron poco pero que le enseñaron bastante, pero nada de eso lo había preparado para la manera en que Sirius lo hizo sentir al tocar su cuerpo bajo la ropa a sabiendas de que estaban a solas y nadie podría interrumpirlos.

No había una cama tal cual, pero sí un amplio sofá que seguramente había pertenecido alguna vez a Ravenclaw a juzgar por su tapizado azul medianoche, y aunque tenía resortes perdidos y olía un poco a moho, a Remus no le importó en lo absoluto cuando Sirius le indicó sentarse ahí, y apenas hacerlo, se abalanzó sobre él con desesperación.

—La paranoia —dijo Sirius entre besos—. No puedo dejar de pensar... que en cualquier momento... alguien podría dar la vuelta en la esquina y encontrarnos...

—¿Es posible? —Preguntó Remus con apenas aliento, más preocupado por aliviar la presión en sus calzoncillos que en ser sorprendido con su enemigo natural por otro alumno de Hogwarts.

—Nah. Nadie salvo nosotros ha subido hasta acá en años... Estamos a solas —dijo Sirius, y la manera en que lo hizo le provocó a Remus un escalofrío.

En verdad estaban a solas, y sin la inminencia de una interrupción que pusiera un final abrupto a sus exploraciones, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Sirius así se lo demostró cuando luego de agotar el recurso de sus besos se separó un poco de Remus y con la punta de la lengua tocando su labio inferior, se debatió en su propuesta.

—¿Podría...? —Remus aguardó expectante, y Sirius lo demostró con hechos y no palabras al poner una mano sobre su entrepierna y apretar.

Remus se habría conformado con una lenta exploración de la mano de Sirius sobre su miembro, pero éste lo sorprendió al ir con todo cuando le abrió los pantalones con dedos ligeros, y después inclinó la cabeza para obtener una primera probada. El contacto de la lengua de Sirius contra su glande hizo a Remus liberar un ronco gemido, y fue toda la señal que éste requirió para entregarse a la tarea y poner en práctica un par de trucos.

No fue sino hasta terminar, luego de paladear el semen antes de escupirlo en un bote de basura cercano, que Sirius confesó haber hecho eso por primera vez.

—¿En serio? —Inquirió Remus, demasiado tarde para no caer en esa broma tonta, pero por una vez Sirius no tomó la oportunidad, sino que le dedicó una mirada tímida.

—Muy en serio.

—¿Qué, las bromas de los vestidores de los chicos son mentira entonces? —Intentó bromear Remus, pero era difícil con el pene flácido en el regazo y Sirius hizo una mueca.

—En su mayor parte, sí... Una mirada para comparar tamaños en la norma, pero más que eso me arriesgo a un puñetazo y a perder un diente si alguien se entera de que yo... Ya sabes...

—Oh. —Remus trago saliva—. Lo siento.

—No lo estés. Así son las cosas y ya está —dijo Sirius con resignación, pasándose un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja, y el movimiento reveló una porción de mejilla en un saludable color sonrosado que hizo recordar a Remus lo poco caballeroso que se estaba comportando.

La iniciativa no era parte dominante en Remus. No con Sirius al menos, pues siempre había sido éste quien se acercara primero, iniciara contacto, y pidiera reunirse con él. Remus tan sólo había aceptado de buen agrado lo que tenía a su disposición, pero por una vez que Sirius se mostraba renuente a la reciprocidad, él estaba más que dispuesto a poner de su parte.

—¿Alguien te lo ha chupado antes? —Preguntó Remus, y el sonido de su voz le resultó casi tan obsceno como aquella vez en que por error había desconectado sus auriculares de un porno que veía tras las cortinas de dosel de su cama y James le había torturado por días sin parar por su traspiés.

Sirius bajó el mentón y denegó la cabeza. Con voz ronca lo confirmó. —No.

—¿Pero te gustaría?

—Sí.

—En ese caso...

Haciendo con Sirius lo que éste había hecho con él, Remus le indicó recostarse en el sofá y dejarle a él la tarea de brindarle placer.

Remus no tenía excesiva experiencia, mucho menos confianza en sus habilidades. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en las que le había practicado una felación a alguna de sus parejas, y eso porque no le iba el rollo de llegar a ese grado de intimidad con alguien con quien no se sintiera conectado de alguna manera. Sirius no era su novio como lo había sido Benjy Fenwick por ejemplo, pero Remus no experimentó ninguna clase de pánico al bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones y con una mano firme sacar su miembro erecto de los bóxers deportivos que éste vestía.

Sirius contuvo el aliento mientras observaba cada pequeña acción y gesto de Remus, listo para una reacción que le fuera a juego, y éste no le dio oportunidad de ninguna otra más que de placer al introducirse a la boca la punta de su miembro y succionar.

La primera reacción de Sirius fue la de temblar, y después agitar una de sus piernas en un movimiento convulso que hablaba sin dudar de lo difícil que le estaba resultando procesar todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones. Remus sonrió para sí, y lo habría hecho mejor de no tener para entonces un par de centímetros más del pene de Sirius en su boca, así que tuvo que contentarse con darle a éste una memoria de su primera vez que esperaba fuera una digna de recordar.

Pese a su inexperiencia, Sirius consiguió durar más de lo que el propio Remus lo había hecho, y aunque éste acabó con dolor en la mandíbula y un sabor a semen que deliberadamente prolongó antes de también escupirlo en el bote de basura, la experiencia resultó ser la más agradable hasta el momento en su historial.

En un momento posterior al sexo que usualmente terminaba con miradas huidizas, excusas de por qué tenían que marcharse en la brevedad posible y murmullos de “deberíamos repetir esto, ¿no” y “sí, quizá después”, Sirius rompió las reglas al tirar de Remus hacia él, y juntos acabaron arrebujados en el estrecho sofá en un abrazo como ningún otro que hubieran compartido antes.

—Gracias —musitó Sirius en un momento dado, con Remus recostado a su costado y un brazo atravesando su pecho de lado a lado—. No sólo por... También por quedarte.

—Gracias por invitarme. Ha sido... divertido —dijo Remus, sólo para torcer el gesto tras su tontería, pero Sirius no pareció recibirlo así, pues seguía acariciándole el hombro y no daba la impresión de querer dejarle ir.

De hecho, no lo hizo, y conmemoró esa primera vez con otra más: La de la primera charla que mantuvieran como dos personas con intereses comunes y deseo de conocerse. A un lado quedaron los estereotipos de ser un Gryffindor y un Slytherin en constante guerra por rencillas que databan desde mucho antes de su nacimiento, así como también las etiquetas donde Sirius era un atleta estrella del equipo de rugby y Remus un simple estudiante sin aspiraciones deportivas de ningún tipo.

Primero abrazados y después adoptando una posición que les permitiera verse al rostro, Remus y Sirius pasaron las siguientes horas intercambiando anécdotas y confidencias. Fue así como Remus por fin tuvo a su disposición la historia completa entre Sirius y Marlene (juntos porque sus familias y se conocían desde la niñez), así como de Marlene y Dorcas (que tenían saliendo ya un tiempo pero se mantenían en el clóset como un favor para Sirius), que invariablemente se aventuró en terreno pantanoso cuando éste le reveló que prefería ocultar su sexualidad no por lo que pudieran opinar sus compañeros del colegio, sino por las reacciones adversas que esperaba en casa...

—Soy patético, ¿no? —Dijo Sirius luego de contarle a Remus a grandes rasgos las obligaciones inherentes a las que había estado sometido desde el nacimiento por ser un Black—. A mi edad, y aterrorizado de mi propia Madre...

—Por lo que cuentas, es lo normal. Cualquiera lo estaría.

—Ya.

—Nadie que te juzgue por eso vale la pena seguir en tu vida.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó Sirius, buscando su mirada—. ¿Lo haces?

—No.

Sirius exhaló con satisfacción. —Y por eso es que sé que eres el indicado, Remus.

Como siempre que Sirius utilizaba su nombre en lugar de su apellido, Remus se aguantó las ganas de actuar igual que haría una colegiala enamoradiza, y de paso se vanaglorio en silencio por la deferencia que éste mostraba a su persona.

Por desgracia, era tarde y no tenían mucho tiempo más antes de que empezara el toque de queda en el castillo, y si Filch el conserje los encontraba rondando por los pasillos sin un permiso especial corrían el riesgo de cumplir horas de detención por toda la próxima semana.

Con apatía y excesiva lentitud se separaron el uno del otro, y Remus se preguntó si aquel encuentro no sería uno como muchos otros, con ellos dos emprendiendo caminos diferentes y actuando su papel de indiferencia. Al menos en su caso, Remus se pasaría los siguientes días esperando por un mensaje que confirmara su próxima cita, pero por primera vez en todos los meses que tenían reuniéndose a escondidas, se descubrió pensando que ya no lo bastaría. Si después del momento vivido en esa aula del sexto piso Sirius pretendía que nada había cambiado, entonces sería tarea de Remus el hacérselo saber, y después tomar una decisión que fuera acorde a su reacción.

—Uhm... ¿Remus? —Atrajo Sirius su atención cuando éste terminó de acomodarse la ropa y estaba listo para despedirse.

—¿Sí?

Remus esperaba una simple petición de silencio, de guardar lo que ahí antes había ocurrido, y en su lugar...

—¿Puedo acompañarte de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor?

—S-Sí, me gustaría —accedió Remus a la petición, encontrándola... interesante. Usualmente sus citas terminaban así, pero claro, su sórdido _rendezvous_ con Sirius difícilmente podría catalogarse como tal.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sirius camino a no menos de un paso de distancia de Remus, sus manos rozándose cada tanto pero sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a cruzar esa línea, y lo llevó hasta la torre de Gryffindor donde se encontraban los dormitorios.

Remus tuvo un instante de pánico al pensar que quizá Sirius lo besaría para despedirse, y aunque el pasillo estaba desierto y de momento tenían vía libre, estaba nervioso de traspasar esa barrera.

—Gracias por, erm, traerme a mi casa —dijo Remus, y Sirius murmuró “no hay de qué” pero sin indicar que estuviera por marcharse—. ¿Todo bien?

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa que más bien asemejaba a una mueca. —Ok, puedes decirme con confianza si estoy apresurándome o tengo una idea errónea, pero después de hoy, de lo de hace rato ¿tú y yo-...?

Tal cual si el destino estuviera en su contra y Remus pagando un castigo kármico, la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor se abrió, y ningún otro más que James Fleamont Potter apareció en el umbral seguido de Lily. Al instante su rostro pasó de alegre a sombrío, y colocándose frente a Remus, le espetó a Sirius:

—¡Atrás, serpiente!

—James... —Intentó Remus detenerlo, pero no en balde su amigo también era miembro del equipo de rugby, y apenas si dio cuenta de su mano alrededor de su brazo.

—¿Te hizo algo, Moony? ¿Intentó atacarte para llegar a mí? —Espetó James, y la expresión solemne que antes portaba Sirius se convirtió en una de absoluta diversión.

Remus ya le había explicado a Sirius de la confusión por la que James estaba pasando con respecto a ellos dos, y parecía estar pasándosela genial con el malentendido. No así Remus, envuelto sin querer en aquel enredo, y mucho menos Lily, que se posicionó frente a James y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos lo obligó a verla directo a los ojos.

—¿Puedes por un segundo tranquilizarte? —Pidió Lily con la mandíbula apretada—. Estás haciendo el ridículo con tu acto de macho alfa drogado en testosterona.

—¡¿Yo estoy haciendo el ridículo?! —Exclamó James con indignación—. Yo no soy el que ha lanzado un reto y después... después... —James miró por encima de su hombro—. ¿Qué pretendía hacerte exactamente, Remus? Puedes contármelo. Black no se saldrá con la suya, lo juro. Haremos que pague y-...

—Me rindo —dijo Remus y después dejó ir el suspiro más largo del que alguna vez tuviera noción—. Esto me sobrepasa.

En un acto que después pasaría a la posteridad como crucial para todos los involucrados, Remus y Sirius ignoraron a James, y tras intercambiar un corto beso frente a él, se desearon buenas noches y se retiraron en extremos opuestos. Sirius a las mazmorras porque desde tiempos inmemoriales ahí se encontraban la casa de Slytherin, y Remus al interior de la torre de Gryffindor y con rumbo directo a su dormitorio.

Atrás quedó James, en shock y con los ojos desorbitados por la escena que acababa de presenciar, y también Lily, que lo resumió todo en tres palabras.

—¿Estás contento ahora?

Remus cumplió con su rutina de noche mientras alistaba su uniforme, guardaba sus libros para las clases del siguiente día, y tras una ducha se retiró a su cama con intenciones de evadir cualquier otra realidad. De hecho, sólo quería evadir a James cuando éste subiera a su dormitorio y lo acosara con preguntas respecto a la escena que recién había presenciado, pero su mejor amigo no dio señales de vida por un par de horas, y Remus supuso que lo mejor sería dejarlo en paz para que procesara todo lo ocurrido.

De espaldas en su cama y con las manos entrelazadas encima de su estómago, Remus estaba considerando si debía enviarle a James un mensaje para avisarle que cerraría sus cortinas de dosel y que podía subir, que esa conversación (si es que querían tenerla) podía postergarse por tiempo indefinido, pero Lily se le adelantó por él y le dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

LE: James está teniendo la crisis de su vida, pero estará bien.

RL: ¿Y nuestra amistad?

LE: Sobrevivirá sin apenas rasguños.

LE: Una vez que James conectó los puntos fue como si una venda se cayera de sus ojos.

LE: Ojalá hubiera tomado una fotografía.

RL: ¿Debería disculparme con él?

LE: No. Ni hablar. ¿Por qué?

RL: Confraternizar con el enemigo, ¿quizá?

LE: Lo que tú y Black hacen es más que ‘confraternizar’, eso ya le quedó claro a James tras el beso de hoy.

RL: Dile que lo siento.

RL: No por lo que hice con Sirius, sino por ocultárselo.

LE: Insisto que no deberías, pero le pasaré tu mensaje.

RL: ¿Dormirá hoy en nuestro dormitorio o tendré que hablar con McGonagall para pedir un cambio?

LE: Subirá más tarde.

LE: Tú tranquilízate.

LE: James está en shock, y nada más.

—Y no es el único —murmuró Remus en voz baja para sí antes de agradecerle a Lily su intervención y por cuidar de James. En lo que a él respectaba, de no ser por Lily, ese momento sería uno de los más oscuros de su existencia.

Antes de que Remus pudiera hundirse más en la autocompasión, su teléfono volvió a vibrar en sus manos, y al revisarlo éste descubrió que no era el único que se sentía tan inquieto como para no poder dormir esa noche.

SB: ¿Cómo va todo en la torre de Gryffindor?

SB: ¿Debo esperar que Potter me intente dar una paliza mañana en el desayuno?

RL: James no es del tipo violento... Al menos no fuera del campo de rugby y sin buscar una anotación.

RL: Y estaremos bien. Hemos tenido peleas peores.

SB: ¿Peores que tú saliendo con un Slytherin?

RL: Nosotros no estamos saliendo. Más bien... Tienes una novia, ¿ok? Y sea de título y sólo para plantar cara frente a tus padres, sigue siendo tu chica frente al resto.

RL: Así que no, tú y yo no estamos saliendo.

Finalizado su mensaje, Remus apagó la pantalla de su móvil, y aunque por la siguiente media hora no dejó de vibrar en su mesa de noche, realmente fue fácil ignorarlo.

No tanto su corazón constreñido, que amenaza con explotar...

Una hora antes de que su alarma le indicara que era hora de despertarse, Remus se vio arrancado del sueño cuando James se introdujo a su cama, y abrazándolo por detrás murmuró una disculpa larga y ensayada, pero no por ello menos sincera.

—¿Lily te obligó a decirme todo eso? —Inquirió Remus una vez que James terminó, y el agarre de su amigo se intensificó.

—No... del todo. Pero ella tenía unos puntos excelentes. Me comporté como un idiota, y... ¿En verdad mi ceguera va más allá de mis gafas, eh?

—Puedes ser un poco cabezadura, Prongs.

Su amigo exhaló con pesadez. —Sí, bueno... Cuando hay rugby de por medio mi visión se vuelve un túnel. Pero a mi favor diré que tú jamás demostraste tener ningún interés extra en Black. Nadie habría podido sospechar nada.

—Lily lo dedujo sin problemas.

—Lily tiene un sexto sentido que casi alcanza para un séptimo en formación, mejor no entremos en detalles —resopló James—. Por si olvido decirlo... Lo siento. Por todo. No merecías esa reacción, Moony, y no quiero que pienses que estoy en desacuerdo con tus preferencias o lo que sea.

—Sé que no te importa que salga con chicos.

—No, pero en cambio un Slytherin... Me tomará un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme a la idea, pero prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para conseguirlo.

—No será necesario —replicó Remus con pesadez, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada—. Sirius y yo no... Nosotros no...

—¿Es complicado? —Suplió James la respuesta que a Remus le dolía como una espina en la garganta.

Remus se arrebujó más en sus mantas. —No, en realidad no. ¿Conoces a McKinnon, correcto?

—Yep.

—Ella y Sirius son novios.

—Oh, maldito infiel. Típico de una serpiente.

—Sirius es gay, y McKinnon sale con él en un acuerdo del que los dos se benefician. No puedo decir más porque no es mi lugar hacerlo. Ese no es el problema. —Remus levantó un poco la cabeza y la giró en dirección a James—. Simplemente es imposible estar juntos. A menos que continuemos viéndonos a escondidas en la biblioteca, debajo de las gradas y-...

—¡¿Debajo de las gradas?! Oh por Diox...

—James, por favor...

—Lo siento, lo siento... Eso explica todas las visitas al sanitario que hacías en los juegos y que tardaras tanto en volver. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

—El rugby ocupaba cada neurona de tu cabeza. Da igual —dijo Remus con resignación—. Tenía claro desde un inicio que esto no funcionaría. Ahora que por fin ha salido a la luz, ya no tendré razón para ocultarlo más. Y si eso no le conviene a Sirius, bastará con ponerle fin.

James guardó silencio unos segundos, y luego dijo: —¿Así que Sirius?

—Ugh...

—Debo al menos decir que podría haber sido peor. Black es el más decente del equipo de Slytherin, y no hablo de su talento en el campo o su apariencia. Él es legal, del tipo que acepta sus penalizaciones y no hace trampas. De tener que ser forzosamente un Slytherin el que te robara el corazón, lo elegiría a él.

—¿Estás...? —Remus se giró por completo y enfrentó a su mejor amigo cara a cara—. ¿Estás elogiando a un Slytherin?

—No es un Slytherin cualquiera, sino a _tu_ Slytherin.

—No es _mi_ Slytherin, ugh...

—Sigue repitiendo eso hasta que se vuelva realidad. Mientras tanto...

—No, James. ¡No! —Rezongó Remus, pero su amigo era más fuerte que él y consiguió sacarlo de la cama bajo la excusa de que nada sería mejor para ellos dos que un buen inicio de mañana, que según su definición, sólo podía completarse con un abundante desayuno.

Remus lo complació porque luego de tantos años de amistad tenía más que claro que a veces era más sencillo seguirle la corriente que oponerse a ella, y James era un arroyo cargado de agua, pero se arrepintió cuando apenas bajar al Gran Comedor se topó con que el equipo de rugby de Slytherin volvía del campo de entrenamiento y Sirius se encontraba entre ellos.

Que las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin estuvieran en extremos opuestos del Gran Comedor no facilitó nada para Remus, pues apenas se atrevía a levantar la vista del plato repleto de hot-cakes que James le había servido para ahogar sus penas en jarabe de maple y ya su mirada se encontraba con la de Sirius fija en él.

—¿Te está molestando? —Inquirió James, atento a los cambios de humor en el ánimo de su amigo—. Porque podría hacerle una visita a su mesa y pedirle que se detenga.

—Deja el acto de padre protector para otra ocasión —respondió Remus, consciente de las buenas intenciones de su amigo, pero también poco deseoso de verse envuelto en una trifulca—. Además, se te ha adelantado...

En efecto, Sirius había dejado su mesa con el desayuno a medias, y sin cohibirse por lo que seguro su equipo tendría que decir una vez que vieran la dirección que tomaba, se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor de tal manera que quedó posicionado a lado de James y frente a Remus.

—No has leído mis mensajes —dijo como saludo de bienvenida, y después corrigió su falta de cortesía con premura—. Buenos días, Potter.

—Black —replicó James con dureza.

—Olvidé cargar mi móvil —respondió Remus, y nada le costó como ese instante el mantener su vista al frente y puesta en el rostro de Sirius—. ¿Era importante?

—Es... —Debatiendo consigo mismo si valía la pena dar el todo o nada por Remus, Sirius escogió su primera opción—. ¿Podríamos hablar? A solas.

James buscó la mirada de Remus, pues si bien era entrometido como pocos, también sabía respetar las decisiones de éste sin rechistar.

—Ok. ¿Cuándo y dond-...?

—Aquí. Ahora mismo —se sentó Sirius a su mesa, y en la distancia, se escuchó una conmoción de sorpresa porque en la mesa de Slytherin el equipo de rugby había seguido de cerca los pasos de su miembro faltante.

—¿Quieres provocar un linchamiento? —Siseó James, pero Sirius lo ignoró.

—Tan sólo quiero demostrar que mis intenciones son honestas —dijo Sirius, y en ningún momento abandonaron sus ojos a los de Remus, que encontró hipnotizante el acerado color gris de su iris y la diminuta pupila que apenas se dibujaba en el centro—. Me gustas, Remus. Y si tengo una oportunidad contigo, por pequeña que sea, me gustaría aprovecharla...

—¿Qué piensa tu novia al respecto? —Inquirió James con malicia en vista de que Remus no podía articular ninguna palabra en respuesta.

—Que ya era hora. Y su novia está de acuerdo.

James se ahogó con su propia saliva tras aquella revelación, y Remus tuvo un instante de estrés absoluto porque había omitido esa parte pensando que no era su lugar contarlo, y ahora Sirius lo había hecho.

—Marlene y yo hemos terminado anoche —dijo Sirius como explicación—. Está harta de ocultar quién es en realidad, y la entiendo. A partir de hoy, ella y Dorcas mantendrán su noviazgo público.

—P-P-Pero... —Farfulló Remus sin poder continuar aquella oración.

—Sé que no es lo ideal ponerte en esta situación, pero... Estoy harto de vivir en el área designada a las sombras sólo porque la opinión de mis padres respecto a mi homosexualidad es que debería suprimirla, casarse y darles nietos que preserven el apellido. Me gustas —repitió Sirius—, y si es mutuo, me encantaría que saliéramos juntos.

—Públicamente —dijo Remus, no como pregunta, sino como afirmación.

—En las condiciones que tú prefieras —le entregó Sirius el poder—. Es la meta y no los medios para conseguirla lo que me importan.

—Wow, Black... —Intervino James, que se había girado en su asiento para ver directo a su compañero de banca—. Puede que pertenezcas a Slytherin, pero hay un fuego Gryffindor en ti.

—Originalmente pretendía estar en Gryffindor —reveló Sirius con un suspiro de resignación—, pero la tradición familiar pudo más al final. Ya no más.

—Yo... —Dijo Remus, y la atención de Sirius y James en él fue absoluta—. Necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

—Ok. Todo el que necesites —respondió Sirius, que recibió de James unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de levantarse y volver a su mesa, donde el bullicio volvió a estallar sin que él se dignara a participar.

Y en un estado de estupor imposible de sobrellevar, Remus consideró estar viviendo las 24 horas más inesperadas de su vida hasta el momento.

Si Remus creía que el drama de su día estaba por llegar a su fin, no podría haber estado más equivocado.

A media mañana ya se había esparcido por todo Hogwarts que Marlene McKinnon había terminado con Sirius Black por Dorcas Meadowes, y para la hora del almuerzo era un dato confirmado que Sirius les deseaba la mejor de las suertes a la feliz pareja porque él mismo era gay. Antes de finalizar la comida, Regulus Black marchó de un extremo de la mesa a otro para informarle que era la deshonra de la familia, que muchas felicidades, y Sirius se lo tomó con guasa al afirmar frente a quien quisiera escucharlo que ya había recibido demasiadas veces esa cantaleta como para poder tomarla en serio.

Durante las clases de la tarde no se habló de otra cosa, y antes de su última hora ya corría un rumor de que Sirius se mostraba tan despreocupado porque su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien y hacía todo eso por amor. La opinión pública se dividió entonces entre quienes lo tachaban de loco, y quienes admiraban sus agallas.

Si era o no cierto, Remus moría de ganas de preguntarlo, pero cada vez que escribía el mensaje en su móvil bastaban unos segundos para que el arrepentimiento lo abrumara y terminara por borrarlo. Después de todo, ¿qué consuelo podía ofrecerle en una situación como esa? Salvo porque también le gustaba Sirius y quería intentarlo con él, Remus no veía cómo ponerle un alto al hervidero de chismes y rumores que se convirtió Hogwarts en apenas un par de horas.

El toque final llegó a última hora de la tarde, cuando la profesora McGonagall vio interrumpida su clase doble con los Gryffindor y los Slytherin porque llamaban al señor Black a la dirección en calidad de urgente, y éste masculló entre dientes “oh, mis padres” como si ya lo esperara venir con temor.

—Silencio —pidió la profesora McGonagall una vez que Sirius salió llevando consigo su mochila y los susurros en su nombre no se hicieron esperar—. ¡Silencio he dicho!

—Black va a recibir la paliza de su vida —alcanzó a murmurar uno de los Slytherin, y a Remus el estómago se le hizo nudos al no saber si era una amenaza entre compañeros de casa o es que hacía referencia a la difícil situación que Sirius vivía en su familia.

La respuesta llegó justo a la hora de la cena cuando Sirius se presentó indiferente a la mesa de Slytherin con el mentón en alto pero el labio inferior tumefacto y con un corte. Ya no sangraba, pero era evidente que había pasado por la enfermería, y que Madame Pomfrey había hecho lo mejor a su disposición para atenuar la herida sin que pudiera servir de gran cosa.

—Dicen que los gritos podían oírse por todo el corredor que lleva a la oficina del director... —Comentó una chica sentada a un par de espacios de Remus, y éste quiso hundir el rostro en su sopa.

—Pues yo me enteré que amenazaron con desheredarlo, y que Black gritó que no le importaba ni un pimiento.

—El profesor Dumbledore tuvo que escoltar a la señora Black a la salida... Era obvio que se trataba de su mamá, era Black con vestido, ¡y guapa además!

—Se cuenta que el hermano menor quiso intervenir, pero Regulus Black siempre ha sido un cobarde como el resto de su familia... ¡Como todos menos Sirius!

Uno tras otro los comentarios se sucedieron encadenados sin que Remus pudiera hacer nada para bloquear sus oídos y no escucharlos. Lo que era peor, enterarse aunque fuera de segunda mano y a través de chismorreos le hacía sentir un malsano placer por tener la información al alcance de sus dedos sin verse envuelto en salpicaduras que trajeran para él repercusiones de las que prefiriera no tener que lamentarse después, pero... Esa no era su verdadera naturaleza. No cuando era evidente que Sirius sufría en silencio, pues incluso si luchaba para no demostrar cuánto le estaba pesando la carga del día sobre sus hombros, la palidez en su rostro lo delataba.

—Apuesto a que no le vendría mal un hombro en el que apoyarse —dijo Lily, atenta a la mirada de Remus y cómo éste apenas había tocado su comida.

—No sé si me corresponde, Lily. Le pedí tiempo para ver su iniciábamos algo entre los dos, y ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo.

—Un amigo es lo único que él necesita ahora —clarificó Lily, y fue como si sus palabras tuvieran el efecto deseado, sí, pero en la persona equivocada, porque justo entonces hizo al frente James su plato, y poniéndose de pie, abandonó su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió con paso seguro a la de Slytherin.

—Oh, ¿pero qué pretende James ahora? —Preguntó Remus a nadie en particular, pues tratándose de James todo podía y a la vez no ser una posibilidad plausible.

—Sólo espero que no empiece una pelea —gruñó Lily, que siguió las pisadas de su novio a través del Gran Comedor con la mirada y contuvo el aliento cuando éste por fin quedó frente a Black e intercambió con él unas cuantas frases.

Por la distancia, era imposible saber de qué hablaban, pero en la mesa de Slytherin todos tenían asientos de primera para presenciar aquel intercambio entre eternos rivales del rugby, y a juzgar por sus expresiones arrobadas era por demás que interesante.

—Esto está agotando mi cuota del día para emociones fuertes —resopló Lily, y Remus no podría haber estado más de acuerdo con ella. Una sorpresa más de esas y su cabello se volvería blanco—. ¿Ahora qué diablos está haciendo James?

Su respuesta quedó patente cuando tras un par de minutos, James se despidió de Sirius con un formal apretón de manos y volvió a la mesa de Gryffindor con una amplia sonrisa.

—No me digas. En serio. Ya no puedo más —pidió Lily con dramatismo cuando James volvió a sentarse frente a los restos de su cena para dar cuenta del pollo y patatas que se había servido ahora ya helados, pero Remus no era ella, y moría por saber.

—¿De qué hablaron ustedes dos?

—Nada _serio_ —dijo James, y después tuvo un acceso de risa—. Oh, él tenía razón, esa broma es buena.

—Es terrible —dijo Lily con sequedad—. Pero continúa.

—Le ofrecí mi amistad.

—¿Uh?

—Es un tipo decente. Para ser Slytherin, claro está —dijo James como si nada—. Mira, Moony. Para ti esperaba alguien de Ravenclaw o similar. Una persona que te fuera a la par con tu gusto por los libros, las tardes en el sofá frente al fuego y bebiendo té. Pero Black es... Bueno, de los pocos jugadores de rugby que no juega sucio. Es honesto, tiene ética dentro y fuera del campo, sabe aceptar las derrotas con la misma calma que las victorias, y créeme si eso habla del carácter de un hombre —enfatizó James apuntando a Remus con su tenedor y sacudiendo el trozo de pollo clavado en la punta—. Además, lo conozco de muchos años atrás.

—¿De qué hablas? —Inquirió Lily.

—Ah, cuando éramos críos solíamos jugar un par de veces en la tarde —explicó James como si nada con la boca llena de puré de papa—. Fue durante el Kindergarten o algo así. Mejores amigos y todo eso, porque la mayoría de los que asisten a Hogwarts también lo hicieron a Weasleys antes.

Remus y Lily intercambiaron entre sí una mirada de hastío. No en balde habían entablado amistad porque eran los dos únicos alumnos de su curso con beca completa para pertenecer a Hogwarts, uno de los colegios privados más caros que el Reino Unido podía ofrecerle a la crema y nata de la aristocracia y la oligarquía. De ahí que a Lily le costara tantos años aceptar a James porque para ella él era sólo un crío rico que estaba demasiado desconectado del mundo real como para tomarse en serio.

—¿O sea que fueron amigos y después ya no o...? Siento que me falta una parte de esta historia —dijo Lily, que de lo más confundida, se pasó la mano por la frente y resopló.

—Los Black y los Potter están emparentados de manera lejana —explicó James, ignorando el “wow, qué novedad” sarcástico de Remus—. Los abuelos de Sirius y mis padres solían tener negocios juntos, pero no recuerdo exactamente cómo terminaron. Mamá nunca habló mal de los Black, pero papá me aconsejó mantener distancias. Sirius y yo estuvimos separados muchos años, y luego en Hogwarts la diferencia de casas hizo lo suyo.

—Qué idiotez —declaró Lily—. No puedo creerlo.

—Los Black son de cuidado —agregó James con ánimo sombrío—. Cualquiera lo sabe. Y a su manera, Sirius ha demostrado que no es como el resto. Para mí eso lo hace merecedor de una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Para ser tu amigo? —Preguntó Remus, pero la sonrisa de James se tornó enigmática.

—Bueno, de pequeños solíamos decir que éramos hermanos...

—¿Uh?

—¿Hermanos?

—Cabello negro y todo eso —dijo James como si bastara eso para explicarlo todo, cuando en realidad él y Sirius no podían ser más opuestos en apariencia, a excepción claro está del color azabache de su cabellera—. Oh, da igual. Sólo puse el balón en el área de juego-...

—Allá vamos de vuelta con las analogías de rugby que nadie pidió —se quejó Lily.

—... y es cuestión de Sirius ver qué hace ahora con él.

Y a pesar de su amistad con James y a haber asistido a una vasta mayoría de los partidos de rugby celebrados en Hogwarts, Remus no entendió nada.

Simplemente tocaba esperar.

Remus consiguió mantener su fachada de normalidad por las restantes horas del día y retirarse a la cama temprano, pero apenas cerró las cortinas de dosel sacó su móvil y le escribió a Sirius.

RL: ¿Todo bien?

RL: Diox, lo siento. Claro que nada va bien.

RL: ¿Cómo estás?

RL: ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

Sirius se demoró en contestar. Tanto que la paranoia de Remus sacó lo peor de él, haciéndole creer que Sirius estaba molesto con él por haberlo ignorado a lo largo del que seguro sería uno de los peores días de su vida, y la agonía se prolongó por casi quince minutos en los que en verdad consideró ir en su búsqueda y saltar de la torre de Gryffindor como opciones plausibles.

SB: Lo siento por la tardanza.

SB: Me estaba duchando.

SB: Y estoy bien.

RL: ¿Estás seguro?

RL: ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ok? Y no lo digo en plan de compromiso y después no cumplirlo. Voy en serio.

Apenas envió su mensaje, Remus casi saltó de su piel cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su mano y las iniciales de Sirius aparecieron en la pantalla.

—Uhm, ¿hola? —Contestó Remus a la llamada con el corazón apenas un minuto atrás hecho un puño en el pecho y ahora ascendiendo por su garganta a velocidad alarmante.

—Así que... ¿Vas en _serio_?

Remus resopló. Vaya manera de confiar en Sirius Black para respetar la seriedad del momento y bromear con su nombre. Pero al igual que él lo pensaba, Sirius se apresuró a clarificar.

—Vale, qué chiste tan malo, ahora lo entiendo. Pero si estuvieras en mi lugar, sabrías que ahora mismo cualquier broma por terrible que sea es bien recibida.

—¿Tan...? —Remus se pegó más el móvil al rostro—. ¿Tan malo fue?

—Espantoso. Y a la vez... ¿Liberador? Madre ha mencionado además que no soy bienvenido a pasar Pascuas en casa, y que a menos que decida enmendar mis maneras desviadas de ser, sus palabras, no las mías, tengo prohibido volver a Londres.

—Oh, Sirius. Lo siento tant-...

—No lo estés —le interrumpió Sirius con una voz extrañamente ronca—. Es mejor así. Tarde o temprano tenían que enterarse, y es mejor hacerlo ahora que esperar el momento perfecto que nunca va a llegar. Estaba al tanto de las consecuencias a las que me enfrentaba, ¿y honestamente?, si lo peor que pueden hacerme es un golpe en el rostro y desheredarme, entonces estaré bien.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Oh... —«Y aquí viene su broma tonta», pensó Remus.

Sirius no lo decepcionó, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no tuvo el efecto esperado.

—Eso espero con un nombre así...

Y porque no tenía a nada más que aferrarse, Remus también lo esperaba por igual.

Para el viernes era más que evidente que Walburga Black no planeaba quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando de su hijo mayor el arrepentimiento, penitencia y unción, así que volvió a Hogwarts para hablar con el director de la escuela e informarle que Sirius ya no sería más un alumno y venía para llevarse a éste a un colegio militar en Alemania que prometía ‘enderezar hasta el árbol más torcido’ utilizando para ello ‘disciplina férrea, mano dura, y en casos que lo requirieran, la vara’.

Por fortuna el profesor Dumbledore estaba de parte de Sirius, y le informó a la señora Black que al ser su hijo mayor de edad podía decidir por su cuenta qué camino tomar en la vida. De poco sirvió que Walburga recalcara su negativa a pagar la colegiatura y estancia de Sirius en el colegio, porque el profesor Dumbledore le recordó que su hijo era uno de los mejores jugadores de rugby con los que contaba el colegio, por no mencionar un alumno brillante, así que tenía éste para escoger entre una beca deportiva o de méritos académicos que cubriera en su totalidad su estancia.

Walburga Black se marchó lanzando chispas por las orejas, y apenas una hora después de su reunión con el director ya estaban todos los miembros del profesorado y alumnos al tanto de los hechos.

Remus incluido, que absorbió cada palabra del tema que encontró a su alcance y después lo comentó con James y Lily durante uno de sus descansos.

—Quizá después de unas semanas sus padres se hagan a la idea de tener un hijo gay y le permitan volver a casa —dijo Remus no muy convencido, pero en casos como ese, lo mejor era mantener la esperanza.

—Ni hablar —dijo James—. No conoces a los Black como yo. Son... Digamos que son el claro ejemplo de por qué pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin sólo aplica para cierta clase de personas. Sirius hará bien en mantenerse alejado de ellos todo lo que pueda.

—Son su familia —intervino Lily con una media mueca—. Puede que no sean perfectos, pero...

—Sé que lo dices de tu propia experiencia, Lils —refutó James—, pero los Black son en verdad detestables. Hay demasiadas historias en su contra, y si Sirius quiere mantenerse lejos de su influencia, es ahora o nunca.

—Pero... ¿Qué hará después? —Preguntó Remus a nadie en particular—. Estamos en nuestro último año en Hogwarts...

—Quizá para entonces todo este asunto esté solucionado... ¿Puede ser? —Elucubró Lily, pero James se mantuvo en sus trece.

—Y quizá no.

—Qué negativo —le riñó Remus, pero mientras James se subía sus gafas sobre la nariz, tuvo para él dos simples palabras que lo definieron todo.

—Soy realista.

Víctima del ostracismo en su hogar y de la casa del colegio a la que pertenecía, las siguientes semanas en la vida se Sirius se contaron entre las peores de las que pudiera tener memoria. Y curiosamente, también entre las mejores cuando Remus por fin decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y pedirle una oportunidad para conocerse bajo una nueva luz.

La unión Black-Lupin dio de qué hablar entre el alumnado, y Remus no habría sabido definir si la atención era o no a su favor o en contra. Por un lado estaban aquellos alumnos (mujeres en su mayoría) que los contemplaban de reojo con ternura y estaban atentas a cada movimiento suyo; por el otro, la tropa Slytherin no paraba de lanzar comentarios en su dirección, la mayoría demasiado obscenos como para repetirlos frente a McGonagall y presentar una queja. Lo que sí, es que la situación actual era molesta, pero Remus se tragaba sus quejas sin rechistar por la simple razón de que Sirius se mantenía ecuánime, y si él lo conseguía a pesar de lo funesto de sus circunstancias, con mayor razón él.

De una manera imprevista que ninguno de los involucrados habría siquiera de suponer meses atrás, Sirius se sumó a Remus en calidad de novio, sí, pero también de amigo de Lily y antagonista de James, a quien le costó recibirlo con la misma calidez que su novia y amigo, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo y lo consiguió a pesar de la enorme decepción que le invadió al enterarse que Sirius ya no jugaría más al rugby esa temporada.

—Me rompes el corazón, Black —dijo James apenas enterarse de la noticia, y éste se encogió de hombros.

—Ya, pero quedarme en el equipo me ponía en riesgo de romperme un hueso.

—Creí que eras de los mejores en el equipo —comentó Lily sin entender la naturaleza de su comentario.

—Y lo soy, modestia aparte, pero temo más por mi integridad en los vestidores que en el campo —concluyó Sirius, y el silencio tenso que siguió a sus palabras lo obligó a clarificar—. No es nada. Yo mismo lo decidí así. Jugar rugby era divertido, pero nunca fue la pasión que demostró Potter en el campo.

—Aspiro a una beca completa para la universidad, muchas gracias —recalcó James sin malicia—. Podrías haber hecho lo mismo ahora que... En vista de que tus padres...

—¿Me han desheredado y no me darán un penique para completar mi educación? Sí, supongo... Pero no. Tendré que pensar en algo más.

—¿Has decidido ya a qué universidad asistir? —Preguntó Remus, porque todos en su año ya lo tenían claro por lo menos desde septiembre. Las fechas para enviar solicitudes estaban cerca, y los profesores apenas se daban abasto escribiendo a diestra y siniestra cartas de recomendación para todos.

—Mis padres lo habían decidido por mí. Negocios internacionales, para manejar las finanzas familiares, pero ahora que no será necesario, mmm...

Intuyendo que se aproximaban a un punto de inflexión, Remus no indagó más al respecto y se esperó a estar a solas con Sirius para mantener esa charla, pero entonces como nunca sus posibilidades se dividieron sobre cero y se volvieron nulas.

De pronto era como si los cuatro se hubieran vuelto un grupo de amigos inseparables a los que las diferencias entre casas no les importaran en lo más mínimo, y aunque en más de una ocasión James tuvo que defender su lealtad a Gryffindor y al equipo de rugby de su casa, no por eso apartaron a Sirius.

De hecho, era como si de pronto Remus no pudiera asegurarse ni un minuto a solas con Sirius, y a tal grado llegó ese impedimento que la única opción a su alcance fue escribírselo por mensaje estando ellos dos sentados lado a lado en la biblioteca mientras James y Lily estudiaban para un examen de química orgánica que presentaban más tarde.

RL: Hey...

SB: ¿Aburrido?

RL: No. ¿Podemos charlar?

SB: ¿Pasa algo?

RL: ¿Soy yo o últimamente apenas pasamos tiempo a solas?

A su lado, Sirius se removió en su asiento y se demoró unas segundas en escribir su respuesta.

SB: Ah, es culpa mía.

SB: Creí que sería lo mejor.

SB: Porque a solas puede que tuviéramos que lidiar con el escrutinio público.

RL: ¿Te refieres a que nos molestarían?

SB: Sí.

RL: No me importa.

Apenas recibir el mensaje, Sirius alzó el rostro y giró la cabeza en dirección a Remus, intercambiando con éste una mirada de reconocimiento. Era una pregunta sin formular, y una respuesta dada sin verbalizar, todo en un mensaje claro y legible para ambos.

—Chicos —atrajo Sirius la atención de James y Lily, que en esos momentos discutían la correcta nomenclatura de una molécula con dos alcoholes y una cetona—. Remus y yo saldremos un rato a estirar las piernas y tomar aire fresco. Nos vemos en un rato, ¿sí?

James ni se molestó en levantar la cabeza del libro, en tanto que Lily apenas les dedicó una mirada y a Remus en concreto le hizo un gesto mínimo de suerte.

—En marcha —dijo Sirius, y Remus no dudó en seguirlo fuera de la biblioteca, y de paso, fuera del castillo a unas bancas que se encontraban en el exterior.

Ya era marzo, y aunque el clima ya no era tan inclemente como un mes atrás, seguía haciendo frío y todavía estaban en invierno.

—James me dijo que es tu cumpleaños en un par de días —inició Sirius la conversación, y Remus rió entre dientes—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿James? Es raro no escucharte llamarlo Potter.

—Bueno, yo insistí en que me llamara Sirius y no Black por obvias razones, y... Da igual. Estamos en buenos términos él y yo.

—¿Sólo buenos? Casi me atrevería a suponer que ahora son amigos.

—Ah, sí —dijo Sirius con un suspiro—. Un Slytherin y un Gryffindor en medio de una amistad prohibida por la rivalidad de sus casas. Como Romeo y Julieta, pero en su lugar somos Potteo y Blacklieta o algo así. Y no olvidemos la parte donde él tiene novia y yo, bueno, te tengo a ti... —Con cada palabra, la voz de Sirius fue perdiendo fuerza hasta convertirse en un susurro, pero Remus no perdió ni una sílaba y sonrió.

—Me tienes a mí, puedes decirlo.

Sirius encogió un hombro. —Estas últimas semanas he aprendido a no dar nada por sentado. Y ya que no lo hemos hablado en realidad...

—Sí, precisamente era eso lo que quería discutir contigo ahora mismo. Una parte de eso, al menos.

—¿Y la otra parte es...?

Remus buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. —Lo demás puede esperar.

Y esperar fue lo que hizo.

Sin planearlo así, Remus y Sirius acabaron teniendo sexo por primera vez la noche de su cumpleaños, cuando luego de una fiesta secreta en la sala común de Gryffindor a la que asistieron sólo alumnos de quinto curso para arriba y en la que se las agenciaron para conseguir un par de botellas de whisky, James subió con Lily a su dormitorio y Remus tuvo para sí el suyo y lo compartió con Sirius.

Pese a sus avances previos con otras parejas, la experiencia en sí fue del todo novedosa para ambos pues ninguno había practicado el sexo con penetración, pero se recuperaron con rapidez de la sorpresa ayudándose con una botella de lubricante que James le había regalado a Remus de broma esa misma tarde y que resultó ser justo lo que necesitaban para tachar de su lista uno de los pasos que como pareja cumplirían.

Después, todavía achispados por el whisky y adoloridos porque esa primera vez estaba lejos de ser perfecta, Sirius confesó:

—Marlene estaba dispuesta a llegar al último día del curso como mi novia. Estaba al tanto de mi familia y los extremos a los que llegarían de saber que soy gay... Incluso me preguntó si estaba seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, y en verdad que no tengo arrepentimientos. Ni uno —afirmó abrazándose a Remus, que por igual le rodeó con ambos brazos—. ¿Es todavía pronto para admitir que te amo, Remus? Porque así es como me siento.

—Yo igual. Yo también te amo, Sirius —correspondió Remus sus sentimientos—. Y da igual lo que piensen los demás. No es tarde o temprano, sino el momento justo. Al menos eso pienso.

Que bajo ese entendido, procedieron a besarse y prescindieron de más palabras.

Junio llegó ese año con la inminencia de la graduación y tomar caminos separados.

O no.

Remus hacía tiempo que tenía por objetivo una universidad en Londres que se especializaba en Bibliotecología y en donde su solicitud había sido aceptada. James y Lily eran un caso similar, ambos aplicando para el Imperial College con intenciones de estudiar él Farmacología y ella Medicina.

Con un grupo que se iba a destacar por sus estudios superiores en áreas competitivas, Sirius se diferenció entre ellos al descartar la universidad y enrolarse como aprendiz mecánico, pues como reveló luego de haber pasado horas con la profesora McGonagall en su oficina revisando las opciones que tenía a su disposición, quería aprender un oficio con sus propias manos y demostrar así que podía valerse por su cuenta sin hacer uso de su apellido.

Sin ver nada de malo en ello porque Sirius tenía la voluntad y la pasión necesarias para ser el mejor y estaba en sus planes hacerse de un negocio propio a la vuelta de los años, Remus se sintió satisfecho por la manera en que su novio había dado un giro total al traspiés de su rompimiento con los Black y no se dejaba amilanar.

—Será genial una vez que todos estemos en Londres —dijo Sirius, que después de la graduación no tardó ni un minuto en retirarse cada una de las prendas que lo declararan miembro de la casa de Slytherin y tirarlas a la basura a modo de exorcismo personal.

La idea era esa, compartir un piso entre los cuatro y ayudarse así en cada aspecto de su vida. Un plan por demás propicio al desastre con dos parejas jóvenes viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero habían acordado en encontrar un piso con cuatro habitaciones, y pactaron además por reglas de convivencia y respeto mutuo que anteponían su amistad por encima del resto para cerciorarse de tener sus prioridades en orden.

Remus no tenía ninguna duda de que conseguirían salir adelante, porque si bien estaban llegando a un tipo de final feliz con ellos cuatro a punto de empezar el mejor verano de sus vidas y sus años universitarios, todavía tenían muchos años de vida por delante.

Para prueba, la manera tan orgánica en la que James y Sirius habían hecho a un lado sus diferencias como rivales de casa, al punto en que éste último pasaría sus vacaciones de verano hospedado en casa de los Potter porque James así había insistido.

—Considéralo un ofrecimiento entre hermanos —había afirmado James con una amplia sonrisa—. No porque Remus lo sea ya y tú seas su agregado político, sino porque por tu cuenta te has ganado el lugar, Black.

—Gracias, Potter —le respondió Sirius de la misma manera, y presenciando aquella escena, Remus y Lily se habían limitado a intercambiar una mirada de reconocimiento.

Aquellos dos eran su propio par de amigos. Irrepetibles por la mezcla de sus cualidades y defectos, y mejor así. Juntos habían demostrado que lo más conveniente era que empezaran como enemigos jurados de Gryffindor y Slytherin, porque de haber estado desde un inicio en la misma casa... Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Y eso quedaría demostrado para todos los involucrados en los años venideros.

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Y el amor triunfa al final. Que no sé escribir finales infelices y mejor así. Espero no haya sido demasiado ridículo, pero James en verdad que no se enteraba de nada y después fue el amigo que Sirius necesitaba.   
> Graxie por leer hasta aquí, y si es su placer tanto como el mío, los kudos/comentarios son siempre bien recibidos~!


End file.
